


Cover art for Podfics of 'Mamo's Books and Music' Series

by mific



Series: Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Librarychick's excellent recordings of Mermaid's delightful stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for Podfics of 'Mamo's Books and Music' Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts), [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mamo's Books and Music [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208949) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [In Sickness and In Health [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307616) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Mamo's Books and Music and In Sickness and In Health [Podfic, audiobook version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314540) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Mamo's Books and Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295098) by [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid). 
  * Inspired by [In sickness and in health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498125) by [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid). 



> The chapterized audiobook cover, then the two individual story covers.  
> Click on each cover for the larger artwork on which it was based.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/624890/624890_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/624950/624950_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/628676/628676_original.jpg)

 


End file.
